El Florecer de los Cerezos
by Killroy1993
Summary: El invierno ha terminado en Japón. Kazuto Kirigaya, también conocido como Kirito, planea disfrutar una cita con su novia Asuna Yuuki durante el brote de los cerezos. Su día especial se arruina gracias a la intervención de su prima, y termina con más compañia de la deseada. No obstante, Kazuto aprenderá que el florecer de los cerezos, trajo algo aún más importante.


Las mañanas en Tokyo son despreocupadas para sus ciudadanos, abstraídos cual cardumen en migración en un esfuerzo por llegar a su trabajo con rapidez, como es costumbre en una ciudad donde contar con la fuerza móvil pública da lo mismo que respirar.

Kazuto Kirigaya solía mirar el centro de la metrópoli desde la segunda planta de su casa, cubierta por enormes complejos de oficinas y construcciones anacrónicas. A excepción de su barrio. Un suburbio con calles estrechas entre laberintos y casas prácticamente iguales; jóvenes que disfrutan un paseo en bici directo a casa de sus amigos, o que participan en competencias de camino hasta las plazas. Algunos vecinos aprovechan la ocasión para lavar sus coches y regar el jardín. Los conductores permiten el paso a los transeúntes; y como luciérnagas, agradecen iluminando el sendero intransitable de grises y blancos.

Pero ese día, familias enteras iban de camino al punto con más visitas cada año: los jardines próximos al castillo imperial, luciendo sus lujos y la misma belleza de siglos atrás. El modernismo no cambia el sagrado y resplandeciente terreno, igual que antiguos juegos de té legados por generaciones.

Como el Hanami, también es motivo de alegría entre sus habitantes.

No obstante, lo más hermoso de la flor de cerezo es su impuesto final. Antes de llegar a marchitarse dos semanas después, danzan como mariposas en pequeños remolinos de lluvia rosa para morir en su máximo esplendor. Japón celebra su nacimiento, en un picnic bajo sus nubes. El esperado floreo se anuncia por los medios desde el invierno.

Como cada año, esa fecha no hay actividad escolar alguna. Las empresas también facilitan su asistencia, saturando las líneas telefónicas en el intento de reservar mejores puestos que las abejas. Kazuto esperaba con ansias el inicio de la temporada ya que, entre sus planes, pasaría el día de campo con Asuna Yuuki. En especial, porque nadie en la Escuela de Supervivientes del juego de la muerte Sword Art Online desconoce su romance, incluido el personal de mantenimiento. Dignas de reconocimiento son sus amigas Keiko Ayano y Rika Shinozaki, que lucían gestos de dureza y pómulos rubicundos de fiebre, como si fuese un crimen demostrar su amor en público.

Así hubiera sido de no haber sido por su prima, Suguha Kirigaya. A la hora del desayuno, no tardó más de un segundo en coger el teléfono e invitarlos a todos al esperado evento, sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de Kazuto. Para su mala suerte, todos estarían presentes.

Salió con el cuidado de no dar un portazo y echó andar a casa de Asuna arrastrando los pies. La Cámara VR de Yui enganchada en su hombro derecho era su única compañía. La pequeña se valió de sus encantos para insistir a su padre que también la llevase. Incluso ella conspiró en contra de su día romántico. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros para resguardarse del frío, pensando cómo vengarse en Alfheim Online, pero especialmente de Suguha. Opciones que incluían la tortura a base de cosquillas, robar su espada y sustituirla por una gris con sus habilidades de Spriggan, e incluso matarla en medio de una mazmorra no parecían del todo mal. Y lo haría sin remordimientos, desde que practicaba el PvP como deporte de entretenimiento cada cuando en cuando.

—¿Qué tienes Kirito? Estás más raro de lo normal. —comentó Asuna mirándole las orejas de soslayo, por no decirle que parecía un furgón lleno de gatos monteses. Su largo cabello castaño naranjino hasta la altura de la cintura, piel blanca igual al mármol recién pulido y ojos castaños, no parecían alegrar el día de su novio.

—Y es por eso que te gusto. ¿No? —Kazuto reaccionó a su seudónimo gamer y le dirigió una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Asuna arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo, inquisidora—. Se supone que este sería nuestro día especial... ahora gracias a Sugu, solo falta que vengan tus padres y viviremos un anacronismo del siglo XX.

—Ah... te refieres a eso —dijo Asuna tomándolo de la cintura, también con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo miró con calidez, antes de sonreír—. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero no te enojes Kirito. Todos quieren estar cerca de ti. Eres muy cálido.

—Mami tiene razón. Pasar tiempo de calidad con amigos es un buen hábito para mantener la mente sana. —dijo Yui desde su hombro derecho.

Dio un largo suspiro y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas como un toro enfurecido. Asuna lo hizo voltearse deteniéndole en seco, regalándole un cariñoso beso, rápido para su gusto, como el último sorbo del café matutino recién hecho. Su consuelo era solo la suavidad de sus labios. Aún dos años después, sus besos conseguían erguirlo como un roble, erizándole los vellos y doblegando su mente. Ella lo tomó por la cintura, y su mirada reflejaba la misma energía de la brisa primaveral. Kazuto sonrió a pesar de resistirse, su rabia casi desapareció por completo.

—Oye Kirito... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Todos los que quieras. —respondió, de repente preocupado por su expresión ahora afligida.

—Veras... antes de ir al Hanami, quiero visitar a alguien especial.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó confuso, hasta que recordó la fecha—. Está bien, vayamos.

Tomaron la línea siete de autobuses hasta Nuevos Amaneceres, al extremo este de la ciudad. Caminaron por calles estrechas y gastadas, hasta llegar a una florería por un ramo de rosas negras. Diez minutos después, llegaron hasta el Cementerio del Este. Los pasos de Asuna ya no eran vivarachos como el vuelo de las mariposas. Kazuto se apresuró a tomarle su mano libre y apretarla con gentil calidez.

No la dejaría luchar sola, incluso contra sí misma.

Siguieron el sendero hasta detenerse en una de las tumbas. Ambos se inclinaron sobre sus rodillas y depositaron las flores en su tumba. Asuna pudo recordar el olor de los arboles el día que se conocieron en Alfheim. La escucho hablarle sobre la belleza de las estrellas. Pudo sentir el calor de su sonrisa dispuesta a seguir viviendo, aún azotada por el invierno. Aquel sillón vacío estaba cargado de recuerdos de aquella reunión por su victoria frente al jefe del piso veintisiete. Los recuerdos de su mejor amiga, hoy hacen añorarle más que nunca.

Igual que una flor de cerezo.

Por mucho que le pidió no llorarla, hundió su rostro sobre su pecho para ocultar un par de lágrimas de impotencia que bajaban por sus mejillas blanquecinas en un sollozo silencioso, solo controlable gracias a que Kazuto le rodeó los hombros. Ella se lo devolvía, aferrándosele para no dejarlo ir, mantenerlo siempre a su lado.

—Kirito... —masculló Asuna, aún con su rostro entre su cuello—. Prométeme que no te vas a morir , y que no dejaremos de visitarle todos los meses.

—Te lo prometo. —susurró con ternura, besándole la cabeza a su novia.

Guardaron silencio varios minutos. Pasaron a retirar las flores que ya estaban marchitas y quitar restos de hojas secas. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Asuna le miró unos segundos más antes de marcharse. Sintió el frío de la primavera en su hombro derecho cuando le dio la espalda. Se viró con brusquedad, pero no alcanzo a encontrar al culpable. Confundida, regresó sobre sus pasos y encontrarse con su novio.

* * *

Llegaron al jardín imperial cinco minutos antes, pero la fiesta ya había comenzado. Tsuboi Ryoutaru platicaba sobre sus avances en Gun Gale Online compartiendo copas de sake y budín de pescado con Andrew Mills, dueño del Café Dicey que frecuentaban después de la escuela. Suguha, reía con Keiko y Asada Shino sobre un meme bastante malo de Estados Unidos y su "deber" de salvaguardar la democracia en un país lleno de diamantes. Sujetó la mano de Asuna, y no terminó de llegar cuando les ofrecieron sitio y un aperitivo.

—Pog aghí esguè de'ir gue, p'oh ezga jez, res dearían campgo ligbre, ahi gue o t'e co'tes. —susurró Ryoutaru en su oído, con un pedazo de budín de pescado en la boca.

—Come y después hablas, Klein. —respondió Kirito también en un susurro, preguntándose como podía pronunciar una sílaba con tanta comida en la boca.

—Pegdon —Tragó tomando un vaso de cola—. Por ahí escuche decir que, por esta vez, les dejaran campo libre, así que no te cortes.

—¡Qué gesto tan considerado! En la escuela nunca nos dejan ni tomarnos de la mano.

—Es porque ustedes siempre se la pasan juntos. Muy juntos en realidad —señaló Keiko—. Hasta en GGO y ALO lo hacen. Solo queremos un poco de cuidado en público.

—O sea que hoy también deben ser discretos. No es conmigo y estoy decepcionada. —comentó Shino ocultando su boca entre su bufanda estilo inglesa.

Todos excepto Keiko, reían cuando quedó reducida a ser un elefante blanco.

Pasaba el rato y su grupo siguió aumentando con la llegada de Rika y Nagata Shinichi, después que Suguha le amenazara con ir hasta su casa con la espada de Kendo y sacarle a rastras. Pasaron toda la tarde entre pastelillos, budines de pescado y roast beef, croquetas, hamburguesas de teriyaki y sushi. Se turnaban entre sí para enseñar a Yui las instalaciones del antiguo parque, cada vez más maravillada por la lozanía de las flores de Sakura y del césped, lleno de pequeñas motas de algodón de azúcar. Incluso flotaban en los ríos, dejándose ver por los excursionistas en bote y sus parejas. Para ella, era como ver un espectáculo de juegos pirotécnicos totalmente natural. Uno que no podía tocar ni oler, pero si acariciarlo de vista. Uno deleitable y anacrónico. Aún siendo un simple programa de computadora, entendió el por qué les encantaba el Hanami aunque fuese antiguo.

Después del más frío invierno, florean nuevas y más bellas flores.

Pasaron del romance de Kazuto y Asuna que terminaba con expresiones de inconmensurable vergüenza para ambos, al tema de buscar una novia para Ryoutaru luego del vil engaño del dios Thor. Sus orejas enrojecían de ira cada que lo mencionasen, y los efectos del sake no eran suficientes para hacerle olvidarlo. Menos aún gracias su conocido apodo: el Legendario Soltero. Terminó en una apuesta conjunta en la que, si Shino o Ryoutaru no encontraban pareja antes de finalizar el año, terminarían por salir juntos. Ella argumento a su favor con firmeza, aclarando que no estaría tan necesitada por encontrar pareja como Keiko y Rika. Hecho que dejó aún más en evidencia sus intenciones en la Escuela de Supervivientes de SAO. Nagata deseó nunca parecérsele a los veinte, sin dejar de recordar su fracaso con Suguha.

Luego fue el turno de Kazuto para vengarse de su prima a la hora de jugar verdad o reto (tras jurarse entre ellos no retar a nadie a besar a otra persona). Cuando le llegó el turno, la instó a revelar el nombre de su interés amoroso. Suguha no halló donde esconderse. Incluso Shino, Keiko y Rika le insistieron con revelar la información, o sufrir la penosa penitencia de dar tres vueltas en el parque lleno de gente sobre un pie y cantar Single Ladies de Beyonce. Nagata se entristeció cuando le reconoció como un compañero del instituto. Klein se vio forzado a confesar que nunca había tenido una novia. Shino escogió reto, que consistía en conseguir el número de contacto del chico que le pareciera más guapo de los alrededores, o tendría que sentarse junto a quien considerase más adorable del grupo. Optó por sentarse junto a Nagata, mucho más seguro que Ryoutaru.

Después Andrew tuvo que confesar su interés por dedicarse a cantar cuando era niño, pero desitió cuando supo que su voz no podría llevarle a la cima. Keiko señaló a Kazuto cuando le preguntaron con quien pasó los mejores momentos en SAO, ello le hizo ganarse una mirada penetrante de Asuna, salvándose del reto de llamar a su madre y gastarle una broma. Rika fue forzada a mostrar la foto más embarazosa de su infancia. Resulto ser una donde vestía para valet usando lentes. Asuna por otra parte, terminó por revelar que, si tuviera que elegir salir con una chica, sería con Shino. Nagata prefirió pagar el precio de la penitencia de cantar la canción de Beyonce dando vueltas en el parque en lugar de revelar que gustaba de Suguha. Cuando llegó el turno de Kazuto, le preguntaron la razón por la que no les había invitado al Hanami de ese año.

Sentado sobre la grama, rodeado de pétalos de Sakura oscilando entre el césped, no pudo más que sonreír con su respuesta. Yui tuvo razón. No estaban solos, pero sí con la mejor compañía de todas.

Yuuki Konno les sonreía recostada sobre tronco del árbol, antes de perderse entre las nubes del atardecer.

_**The End**_.

* * *

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores, saludos desde Madrid! :3**

**Ps sí me mude. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué viviría en socialismo por siempre? No, ya no podía más con la depresión.**

**¡Bah, ¿a quién engaño? Aun lo estoy :'v!**

**Por ahora, estoy empezando de nuevo aquí, y mientras tenga tiempo libre actualizaré más seguido... espero.**

**Ahora si en serio... ¿recuerdan que hace algún tiempo quería escribir sobre SAO? Pues, hoy es ese día :D.**

**Les confieso tres cosas:**

**1-) Me gusta el YuukixYuuki :3**

**2-) Ya en serio: la verdad es que Yuuki Konno no tenía planeado incluirla.**

**3-) Se supone que estaría incluido en el capítulo 1 de mi nueva historia de SAO. Peeeeero... no es un muy buen inicio, en el sentido de que no es llamativo para leer algo de más de un cap. Así que lo eliminé. Pero se convirtió en esta historia jiji.**

**Espero sinceramente les haya gustado a pesar de que no fui... meloso ni azucarado. Quise tratar un tema algo más profundo. Pero es un lindo mensaje para un grupo de amigos.**

**También lo importante es el significado que tiene lo efímero y aquello que no valoramos sino cuando ya no está más. Aunque sea mucho tiempo o no da lo mismo. Las experiencias y personas que conocemos nos dejan algo, para bien o para mal.**


End file.
